


Lucy

by NancyDfan



Series: Garcy ABC Challenge [12]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, I promise, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Her name tumbles from his lips like a prayer.





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Look who’s back! Yeah, me trying her hand at Garcy. So, fun fact, Garcy still owns my heart and soul and I’m anticipating that this will always be the case. 
> 
> But in typical fashion, this isn’t betad. I just typed this on my phone so expect typos. 🍓

   
_Lucy._  

Her name slips from Flynn’s lips as he charges forward into the blinding light. He hears an explosion to his left. The fire is building around them, and he feels the heat kiss his skin.  

 

_Lucy._  

“Margaret!” A woman screams. “My baby. She’s still trapped inside!” Lucy glances back at the burning building before racing back. Flynn watches her disappear into flames.

_Lucy._

Flynn knocks fallen beams away and whirls staring around at the horror surrounding him. “Lucy!” he calls into the smoke, but nothing answers him. He stumbles down desperately peering into the dark hallways, praying for a miracle.

_Lucy._

Flynn’s feet take off before he can register understanding of what he’s heard. A small child’s plea. “Wake up. Wake up. Please wake up. _I’m scared_.” He pushes through a burning doorway and feels his heart drop when he sees a young girl shaking a body crumpled on the floor. Flynn doesn’t have to see to know it’s 

_Lucy._

He’satLucy’s side reaching down and pressing a finger into her neck searching for a lifeline. Flynn can almost breathe easy, but the crack of wood collapsing reminds him they are far from safe. “Can you walk?” he asks the small child. She nods. “Follow me,” Flynn commands and hoists Lucy into his arms. The girl grabs his pants leg, and they trudge back through the fire. 

_Lucy._

Her body feels frail in his arms. Flynn allows a selfish thought slip through his mind, and he wonders how badly she’s hurt. He clutches her closer to his chest praying she’ll heal. But all of it will be for nothing if he doesn’t get them out of the fire soon.  

_Lucy._

Their path is blocked. Flynn grabs the young girl’s hand, and they try pathway after pathway until he sees the clear night sky shining beautiful behind the burning flames. Hand and hand, they race into the coolness of the night. 

_Lucy._

The mother races to her daughter, crying and hugging her as she whispers tender assurances of love to the girl and her thanks to Flynn. He’s surrounded by concerned citizens, but he pushes them away knowing Lucy’s only chance is if he gets her home right away.

_Lucy._

Flynnruns through the woods cursing himself for parking the lifeboat so far away. He can feel his own lungs burning when the shiny, beacon of hope comes into view. His heart beats impatiently as it whirls open, and he carries Lucy into the safety of the metal machine. He reaches for their safety kit and straps the oxygen mask over her face. His own breath flows freely as he sees her chest rise and fall.  

_Lucy._

“What happened?” Agent Christopher asks as he dives down the staircase, Lucy still unconscious in his arms.

“Emma, fire,” Flynn grunts. “We need a doctor. Now!” And they follow him down the hall as he hurries to lay her bettered body on their bed. He hears the team follow closely, but he’s already pulling out his own medical case. 

_Lucy._

Concussion, broken arm, and a dozen or so bruises scattering her body are the extent of Lucy’s injuries, but the doctor assures Flynn she’ll make a full recovery. He nearly collapses with relief. Instead, he camps by her bed watching her sleeping form. When her eyes flicker open, Flynn leans over with a smile and places a hand softly on her forehead. Her name tumbles from his lips like a reverent prayer. 

_Lucy._

Her smile is like a spring day. It’s the sun warming his skin after a dip in the pool. His soul sings as her lips curl up. “Flynn,” she whispers. Her face falls. “Did the girl-? Is she...?”

“Saved,” Flynn smiles. “Thanks to you.”

“Good,” Lucy answers weakly. She grins knowingly. “And you saved me.”  

Flynn shrugs. “I’m only trying to even the score.”  

Lucy squeezes his hand. “You already have and more. Thank you, Flynn.”

“You’re welcome,” Flynn reaches up and presses a kiss upon her forehead. “Lucy.” 


End file.
